Nanostructures and microstructures on glass substrates are used for a variety of applications in display, lighting, architecture and photovoltaic devices. In display devices the structures can be used for light extraction or light distribution. In lighting devices the structures can be used for light extraction, light distribution, and decorative effects. In photovoltaic devices the structures can be used for solar concentration and antireflection. Patterning or otherwise forming nanostructures and microstructures on large glass substrates can be difficult and not cost-effective.
Lamination transfer methods that use a structured backfill layer inside a nanostructured sacrificial template layer as a lithographic etch mask have been disclosed. The backfill layer can be a glass-like material. However, these methods require removing the sacrificial template layer from the backfill layer while leaving the structured surface of the backfill layer substantially intact. The sacrificial template layer is typically removed by a dry etching process using oxygen plasma, a thermal decomposition process, or a dissolution process.